Chapter 834
Chapter 834 is titled "My Dream". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 22: "The Isle of Women". Boa Hancock hangs a gigantic version of Luffy's bounty photo outside on the castle wall. Short Summary In the Germa Kingdom, Sanji grows increasingly angry and frustrated at the exploding wristlets on his arm. Near Sweet City, Brook and Pedro overhear the local citizenry discussing how Jinbe retracted his request to leave the Big Mom Pirates. They spot Charlotte Pudding and Baron Tamago shopping for Pudding's wedding dress, before overhearing a disturbing conversation which indicates the Sanji Retrieval Team's every move is being tracked. On the northeast coast of Whole Cake Island, Capone Bege accompanied by his wife, son, and crew, shoots Pekoms. The lion mink falls into the shark-infested waters below. Inside Big Mom's chamber within Whole Cake Chateau, Big Mom recommissions Caesar Clown to develop a drug which will turn her family into giants. Caesar believes it is impossible, but is given only two weeks to develop it; if he fails, Totto Land's Minister of Candy, Charlotte Perospero, will turn him into candy and kill him. As night falls in the Seducing Woods, a confused and frustrated Luffy carries "Sanji" and "Pudding" into the center of a clearing, where multiple, tied-up versions of Sanji, Pudding, Chopper, Carrot and Nami are already gathered. Long Summary On a balcony in the Germa Kingdom's royal castle, Sanji stares at the exploding wristlets placed on his arms by his father and sister. It is shown that, a little while earlier, Sanji had tried to remove the wristlets forcibly, setting off a warning alarm; Reiju intervened, telling him that the keys in Big Mom's possession are the only way to remove them. Sanji recalls a childhood memory of Zeff bandaging his wounded hands, before (literally) beating into him the lesson that a chef's hands are not meant for fighting. As his anger mounts, Sanji yells out from the balcony in frustration. Meanwhile, Brook and Pedro successfully infiltrate Sweet City using the Shark Submerge III. As they land, they overhear the locals discussing Jinbe's betrayal of Big Mom. Totto Land's newspaper reported that, after asking to leave her crew, he retracted his request upon hearing the price she demanded for such a betrayal. Brook realizes that Jinbe's position as Big Mom's subordinate was what led him to turn down Luffy's offer to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and reflects that the newspaper's account of Jinbe's cowardice was uncharacteristic of the fish-man they knew. Pedro is astonished that Big Mom has a former Shichibukai in her crew, and asks Brook if Jinbe is an acquaintance of the Straw Hats. Brook confirms that he is. Suddenly, Pedro spots Baron Tamago and Sanji's fiancée, Charlotte Pudding, shopping for a wedding dress. Pudding is anxious to tend to a prior engagement, but Tamago insists that she make finding a dress her priority. The store's staff suggest that Pudding choose an item that would suit the groom's tastes, but a flustered Pudding remarks that she has only met Sanji once before. Brook and Pedro realize that Pudding was unable to slip her handlers, and that the pair that Luffy spotted on the shore of Whole Cake Island could not have been Sanji and Pudding. As they continue their spying, two soldiers report the Sanji Retrieval Team's movements since arriving in Totto Land, including: the arrival of the Thousand Sunny on Cacao Island; the disappearance of Pekoms; the presence of Luffy, Nami, Chopper and Carrot in the Seducing Woods; and the presence of Brook and Pedro elsewhere in Totto Land. Tamago recognizes the soldiers' sketch of Pedro but instructs the soldiers to focus on locating Pekoms. He muses that, in honor of their long partnership in Big Mom's service, he wants to appeal to Big Mom to forgive Pekoms, but that the situation is complex. Brook and Pedro start to panic, realizing that the whole Sanji Retrieval Team are in dire straits. At the northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island, the Fire Tank Pirates are gathered behind Capone Bege, his wife Charlotte Chiffon, and Capone's son, Capone Gang Pez. A tied-up Pekoms is shown standing at the edge of a cliff. The two exchange words as, just before he is shot, Pekoms warns Capone that his underestimation of Big Mom will be his downfall. After being shot, Pekoms falls off the cliff and into the shark-infested waters below. Inside the Queen's Chamber in Whole Cake Chateau, Caesar Clown is shown talking with Big Mom. Big Mom explains her dream for her family to encompass all the races of the world, and for all of its members to be able to sit and converse with each other at eye level. She reveals that she had previously commissioned Caesar to develop a drug which will turn her whole family into giants, and inquires as to its progress. Caesar reflects to himself that such a project was impossible, and that he had swindled her funds to spend on women and alcohol; however, he lies and states that, were it not for the interference of Luffy and Trafalgar Law, her drug would already be complete. He bemoans that, with the destruction of his research lab on Punk Hazard, he no longer has her drug. Big Mom, however, shocks and horrifies him when she reveals that she had an exact replica of his lab built out of candy and reinforced iron. Caesar is taken to the lab by the Big Mom's eldest son, Charlotte Perospero, who warns him that, if the drug is not ready in two weeks, Caesar will be turned into candy and (presumably) licked to death. As night falls over Whole Cake Island, Luffy continues to labor in the Seducing Woods. He carries "Sanji" and "Pudding" into the center of a clearing in the woods. There, it is shown that multiple, bound versions of Sanji, Pudding, Nami, Chopper and Carrot are already gathered, each making animal sounds. Luffy exclaims that he has found all of them, but that they are all acting strangely. He then asks them why they were multiplying. Quick References Chapter Notes *A newspaper article states that Jinbe took back his request to leave the Big Mom Pirates. *Brook and Pedro are in Sweet City. *Pudding is also in Sweet City, trying on dresses against her will. **It is confirmed that she was unable to rendezvous with Luffy and the others. *The Big Mom Pirates know the locations of the Sanji Retrieval Team, with the exception of Brook and Pedro. **Tamago and Pedro know each other. *Capone Bege is revealed to have married Charlotte Chiffon, the 22nd daughter of the Charlotte Family and the person seen in Sanji's room on Big Mom's ship. **Bege and Chiffon have an infant son named Capone Pez. *It is revealed that Pekoms was captured by the Fire Tank Pirates. **Bege shoots Pekoms once again, and he falls into shark-infested waters. *It is revealed that Big Mom commissioned Caesar Clown to turn her family into giants and she requests Caesar to continue his research. *Big Mom's first son, Charlotte Perospero, is introduced. **Perospero ate the Pero Pero no Mi and threatens to turn Caesar into candy if he does not complete his research within two weeks. **Caesar's heart is shown to be in Perospero's possession, after Sanji gave it to Vito when disembarking on Whole Cake Island. *Luffy has successfully captured (and re-captured) several fake versions of Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Carrot, and Pudding. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 834